


The Blood Suckers

by poodleskirt



Series: Kurt the Obvious Vampire [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poodleskirt/pseuds/poodleskirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the The Secret of Kurt Hummel verse (the secret being that he’s a vampire). This is a little bit of Kurt’s story before he arrived at McKinley.<br/>All you really need to know is that it’s about a Vampire 80′s Rock Band, and it’s radical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood Suckers

As soon as the final noted rang out, Michel Razor ran off the stage, not even waiting for the applause to begin. Dani and Elliott exchanged worried looks as they watched their lead run away, looking vaguely ill.

In fact Michel Razor, known to himself as Kurt,  _was_  ill, or at least incredibly hungry. He had opted to skip out on his breakfast that morning to start preparations for their show. Which he now realized was very stupid as he searched backstage for a meal.

His stomach growling, he decided to forgo his diet for the time being. At the moment, he didn’t care if what he ate was lean, only if it was convenient. Finally, he spotted his perfect meal. Well, a meal that was good enough anyway. He quickly walked over to the buffet table, and ignoring the spread of small sandwiches and muffins, smiled at the man who was taking advantage of the steak sandwiches.

“Hi,” Kurt said with a smile as he stared deep into the other man’s eyes. “Would you mind going to the ally back way with me?”

The man, at first staring at Kurt with confusion, suddenly looked very dazed and happy. “Sure thing!”

Dani and Elliott, after accepting their applause in a much more respectful way then their leader, went in search of Razor. “He sort of looked like he was about to puke, maybe he’s in the bathroom?” Dani suggested.

“Maybe,” Elliott said with a frown, not convinced. In the short year that they had been in a band, Elliott had never seen Razor fall ill, and he highly doubted he was going to start now. “Or maybe…”

He trailed off when he suddenly spotted Razor walking away from the buffet table, with another man in tow.

“Oh, gnarly! Guess we won’t be seeing Razor tonight, hm?” Dani exclaimed, looking back at Elliott with a knowing smile.

But Elliott was still looking at the pair. “Uh, Dani, don’t you think that guy is a little, well, not Razor’s type?”

Dani turned her attention to the man; he was middle-aged and balding at the top of his head.

“Well, he’s not exactly a stud, per say.” Dani muttered. “What do you think they’re doing?”

“Who knows?” Elliott shrugged. He glanced over at Dani, who seemed to be brimming with curiosity. “You wouldn’t want to follow them would you?”

Dani gave him a wide grin. “Oh you know it,”

Once in the alley, Kurt turned to the other man, who was still wearing the same dazed and stupid expression. With his thoughts slightly more clear now that he knew he would almost feed, he realized the man he chose was the lighting supervisor.

“Well, I appreciate all of your help for making the show so mega radical,” Kurt told the man with a smile. “But I’m going to have suck all your blood now. So, uh, sorry about that.”

And without further ado, because he was getting  _really_  hungry, he pulled the man closer to him. Tipping the man’s head to the side to expose his neck, Kurt bared his fangs. And finally,  _finally,_ he began to drink.

It was hot and thick at first, the liquid falling down his throat easily. After a couple of minutes, the man’s blood was drawing thin, until there was nothing left. Kurt finally released the man, who toppled to the ground.

Kurt dabbed a finger around his mouth, realizing his lower face was covered with his meal. Ugh, try as he might, he would always be a messy eater.

“Uh, Razor…”

Kurt spun around in horror, to see his band mates watching him awkwardly.

“I can explain!” Kurt practically yelled, even though, no, he really couldn’t.

“Well my guess is vampire,” Elliott said reasonably. The two, despite having just watched their friend kill someone, seemed oddly calm.

“Wha-Vampire? No!” Kurt said in an overly fake voice. He winced internally, where were those Broadway acting skills now? “Vampires don’t exist! And if they did, I certainly wouldn’t be one!”

“Chill out Razor, it’s not a total surprise.” Dani said easily.

“What? Aren’t you guys going to, you know, freak?”

“Eh,” Elliott said with a shrug. “I mean you were pretty obvious, dude. You literally named the band  _Blood Suckers_.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “That had nothing to do with being a vampire! It was clearly about capitalism in America!”

“Fight the power!” Dani agreed energetically.

“Anyways, if I  _was_  a vampire,  _which I’m not,_  why aren’t you guys, you know, wigging out?”

Elliott and Dani looked at each other before shrugging. They seemed to have reached a silent agreement as they both turned to Kurt smiling.

Finally, Elliott said, “It doesn’t matter to us Razor! I mean, sure, I wish you hadn’t killed the lighting supervisor, he was pretty good at his job, but no one’s perfect right?”

Dani nodded in agreement. “Totally, dude! Just cause you’re part of the undead doesn’t stop you from being totally rockin’ on stage and off!”

“You’re totally rad, dude!”

Kurt blinked, lost for words. It had been a long time since he had had any kind of acceptance for what he was, and yet here stood his two best friends, not only accepting, but also still willing to rock on with him. A grin broke out on his face. His friends were the bomb.

“I really love you guys,” Kurt said. Stepping away from the lighting supervisor’s body, he embraced the two tightly and did his best not to cry.

“We love you too, Razor,” Elliott said, and even though he knew it was platonic, Kurt still felt a little  _whoosh_  in his stomach at the words. God, that wasn’t even his  _name_. He quickly let go of them before he said anything embarrassing.

“It’s not Razor.” He suddenly said. Well, there goes that.

The others looked at him blankly. 

“That’s not my real name.”

Dani rolled her eyes. “Well, duh. Who the hell is called Michel Razor? We figured it was a stage name,”

Kurt let out a breath. “Well, it’s important to me that you guys know it, considering you know about the other stuff. It’s Kurt, my real name. Uh, Kurt Hummel.”

They smiled at him. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel, who is also a vampire.” Elliott said shaking his hand. “I’m Elliott,” 

“Yeah, I guess it’s a lot to take in,” Kurt said bashfully.

“Not so much,” Dani said with a shrug. “Mostly just answers some questions. Although I  _do_ have some new ones. For instance, you’re, like, immortal right?”

He shrugged, “Yeah, I guess so,”

“So, how old are you?” Dani asked eagerly.

He squinted at her, and decided that there were some things even worse then being a vampire, and that was being an  _old_  vampire. “Not…very.” He lied.

“But you’re, like, super strong right?” Elliott asked.

Kurt tried not flex too obviously when Elliott glanced down at his arms. He chided himself to get a hold of himself.

“Pretty strong, yeah.” Modesty not being his best feature, he added, “I can also put people under my thrall and control them. That’s how I got Mr. High Blood Pressure over here to follow me.”

“Oh, I thought you just promised sex.” Dani said blankly. Kurt gave a huff.

“I’m a vampire, not a sex worker, thanks. Also, I’d love to answer more questions, really, but I sort of need to deal with” Kurt turned around, and making a vague gesture at the dead man, “All that.”

Dani and Elliott turned their attention to the victim.

“Oh yeah,” Dani said. “I sort of forgot about him.”

“Well, I’ll need to stash him,” Kurt said with a weary sigh.

“Do you need any help?” Elliott asked like a gentlemen.  _Stop it, Hummel_.

“No, I’ve had enough practice.” He quickly threw the man over his shoulder. “Uh, see you guys back at the bus, right?”

“Duh, Kurt. We need to work out that riff in the third number, it’s not nearly rockin’ enough for  _The Blood Suckers._ ” Dani replied as if it were obvious.

Kurt felt his last worries leave him as he smiled. His friends were the  _bomb_.

“Oh, Raz-Kurt!” Elliott exclaimed suddenly. “You’re, uh, you still got a little,”

He gestured hopelessly at Kurt’s face. It occurred to Kurt that he had not actually done anything about the blood that was currently covering half of his face.

“Oh, right!” Fishing a handkerchief out of his pocket with his one free hand, he wiped off most of the blood drying on his chin. “Thanks! I’ll see you!”

And so he disappeared into the night. Vampire style.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](http://larkofthesky.tumblr.com/post/121465101850/title-the-blood-suckers-pairing-kurt)


End file.
